L'envers du stade
by Gypsie Mademoiselle
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un contrat, d'une sorcière au métier peu traditionnel et d'un joueur de Quidditch qu'on doit transformer en star. C'est aussi l'histoire d'une série de quiproquos et de malentendus qu'on tient à tous prix à camoufler. C'est finalement l'histoire de deux être humains qui vont travailler ensemble malgré des circonstances qui n'ont pas finies de leur en faire voire.


- L'envers du stade -

Résumé : C'est l'histoire d'un contrat, d'une sorcière au métier peu traditionnel et d'un joueur de Quidditch qu'on doit transformer en vedette. C'est aussi l'histoire d'une série de quiproquos et de malentendus qu'on tient à tout prix à camoufler. C'est finalement l'histoire de deux être humains qui devront travailler ensemble, malgré les circonstances qui n'ont pas finies de leur en faire baver.

Crédits : Rien de ce qui fait parti de l'univers de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartient, tous les autres personnages/items sont de mon invention.

Classement : T pour le langage utilisé, pour plusieurs allusions et pour le corps du récit en tant que tel.

Chapitre 1 – Deux étrangers

* * *

- Tu vois, l'important si ça arrive c'est que…

- QUOI ?

- Hem… QUE TU NE… ATTENDS.

Il aurait évidemment été plus judicieux d'avoir cette conversation _avant_ d'entrer dans ce pub, fort bruyant en raison de l'heure et de l'état de boisson plus ou moins avancé de la majorité des clients. Mais faute d'y avoir pensé, la seule solution viable qu'il me restait pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre sans que j'aie à crier resterait que je me penche par dessus la table sans renverser ni mon verre de firewiskey, ni son… (_peut-on vraiment appeler ce qu'elle a commandé une « consommation » ?_) … son truc à la citrouille à base de bière au beurre (« Pourquoi tu m'as trainée ici aussi, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas le goût de l'alcool. » « Oui. Mais c'est quelque chose qui va devoir changer. »).

- Donc je disais que le plus important était non seulement que tu ne connaisses pas le type, mais également que vous n'ayez rien en commun.

- Mais… pourquoi? dit-elle d'un air un peu confus. Parce que tu sais, je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise avec un étranger. Et puis, je n'ai toujours été qu'avec lui…

Elle essayait de se défiler.

- T'essaies de te défiler ? Tu penses à le recontacter ? Parce que tu sais que tu n'as aucune raison de le faire. Et de toute manière si tu essayais je t'en empêcherais.

- Non, mais…

- Et j'te dis tout de suite, tu peux toujours faire ce chemin-là toute seule, mais ça risque d'être beaucoup plus long.

- Je sais mais ne ça fait que trois semaines et…

- Écoute Mal, je ne te dis pas de te précipiter dans les bras du premier venu. Je te dis seulement que lorsque ça arrivera – et ça arrivera, il est préférable pour toi que tu ne t'y attaches pas. Du moins pas tout de suite. Et te connaissant, tu dois mettre toutes les chances de ton côté. Je sais bien que ça ne fait que trois semaines, mais c'était trois semaines de trop à te morfondre toute seule chez toi. Il faut que tu sortes maintenant, tu dois commencer à voir de nouvelles personnes, surtout des mecs. Et même si 90% d'entre eux sont absolument sans intérêt, c'est pas grave. Tu dois te changer les idées, c'est important.

- Je sais…

- Avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de toi, mais maintenant que je suis libre, tu vas reprendre ta vie en main.

- C'est gentil…

- Et si tu veux mon avis, tu dois recommencer à baiser, c'est bon pour ta santé et ça fera rager ce crétin de Russell.

- Amy !

Maintenant elle avait l'air complètement paniquée, ce à quoi je lui répondis avec un sourire encourageant. Il était absolument hors de question que moi, Amelia Cregg, je laisse tomber ma meilleure amie alors qu'elle venait de vivre la pire (et seule) rupture de sa vie alors que, soyons honnête, elle s'était plutôt débarrassée d'un boulet qui trainait à sa cheville depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Malory Hampton avait été amoureuse de Bruno (_Bruno, quel prénom débile, déjà_) Russell depuis notre troisième année à la Sorkins Academy, l'école des sorciers du nord-est des États-Unis. Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter en sixième année et Russell avait refusé d'officialiser leur couple pendant encore deux ans parce que, selon lui, ils étaient encore trop jeune et devaient « vivre leurs expériences avant de s'engager dans une relation à long terme. » Bref, un salaud qui laissait une fille géniale en plan afin de vérifier s'il était capable de s'en trouver une plus jolie. (« Il faut que tu comprennes Amy, ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'attends, je peux bien attendre encore un petit peu. ») Pas que Mal était moche (loin de là), elle même plutôt mignonne. Elle était simplement un peu vieux jeu ce qui faisait en sorte qu'elle passait souvent inaperçue. Cinq années plus tard, Russell lui avait finalement demandée sa main et ils étaient restés fiancés deux ans, jusqu'à ce que Malory découvre que le _beau-parfait _Bruno Russell se tapait la moitié des réceptionnistes de la Section de la recherche sur les maladies magiques du Département de la magie américain, là où il travaillait.

Les fiançailles avaient donc été rompues immédiatement après que les nombreuses indiscrétions de Russell aient été dévoilées au grand jour par la découverte de son « coffre aux trésors » – une boite bien cachée où il conservait, en guise de trophée, la petite culotte de chacune de ses anciennes conquêtes. Comble de tout, Mal avait fait cette découverte alors qu'elle entamait les préparatifs de leur déménagement vers un appartement plus spacieux, où ils avaient l'intention de fonder une famille. Comme elle était toute seule et sous le choque, sa première réaction fut alors de déterrer une relique de notre passage à Sorkins, une boite de conserve ensorcelée dont la jumelle était en ma possession, et qui nous permettaient de communiquer ensemble à tout moment. Par chance, j'étais chez moi lorsqu'elle s'était mise à m'appeler. J'avais donc immédiatement transplanné chez elle et pris les choses en mains alors qu'elle me suivait comme un zombie, sans se poser de questions. En une heure, tout ce qui lui appartenait était au nouvel appartement, dont les serrures et les accès avaient été remplacés, et Mal y aménageait toute seule (« Malory, cet appartement sera le symbole de ta nouvelle vie qui commence. »). Seule trace laissée dans l'ancien logement : la boîte de trophées bien en vue avec un mot indiquant « Suis partie pour de bon. N'essaie pas de me contacter, je te rejoindrai si j'ai à le faire. M. ».

J'avais ensuite dû la laisser se débrouiller toute seule jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mon travail accaparant alors tout mon temps. C'est ainsi qui nous nous retrouvions toutes les deux dans un pub sorcier de Washington, un vendredi soir à 22h30; j'essayais tant bien que mal de faire comprendre à ma meilleure amie qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ce qu'elle « s'amuse un peu », du moment qu'elle reste prudente. Certains me taxeraient peut-être de mauvais conseil, moi je me voyais plutôt comme l'amie qui avait compris que sous ses airs piteux et dépressifs, Malory alimentait discrètement une soif de vengeance due au fait qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir « gaspillé » autant d'années de sa vie.

- Je t'en pris Mal, rappelle moi à quand remonte la dernière fois où t'as baisé pour le plaisir et non pas seulement pour essayer de tomber enceinte ? La sermonnais-je en chuchotant assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende. Ce qui te tombe dessus en ce moment, poursuivais-je en reprenant un ton normal, tu dois essayer de le voir comme une opportunité, même si c'est difficile. C'est l'occasion pour toi de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, d'essayer de nouveaux trucs et même, qui sait, de réaliser quelques uns de tes fantasmes.

- Tu es dure avec moi Amy, répondit-elle en tenant sa tête avec ses mains, tu sais bien que je suis nulle à ce genre de trucs. À tous les coups, je serai incapable de répondre sans bafouiller au premier homme qui m'abordera. Et pourquoi un inconnu avec qui je n'aurais rien en commun ?

- C'est avec la pratique que t'apprendras à ne plus bafouiller, mais en attendant, il y a des garçons qui trouvent ça mignon, fis-je en clignant d'un œil. Et les règles tu vois, elles sont là pour t'éviter des situations embarrassantes. Je ne t'obliges pas à les respecter, mais saches ceci : la dernière chose que tu souhaites, c'est croiser ta dernière conquête sur ton lieu de travail – pour ne nommer que cet exemple là. Crois-moi.

J'avais assez d'expérience dans le domaine pour savoir que ce genre de situation pouvait vous bousiller un contrat, ce qui à notre âge pouvait s'avérer très néfaste pour l'avancée de notre carrière.

Elle ne répondit rien en se contenta de boire délicatement une gorgée de son verre à moitié plein en acquiesçant discrètement d'un mouvement d'épaules. Je voyais bien qu'elle se sentait plus ou moins à l'aise, mais elle finirait pas s'y faire. Et puis, c'était déjà bien que j'aie réussit à la faire sortir de chez elle, qui plus est dans un bar.

- Est-ce que… dit-elle un peu gênée après une courte pause. Est-ce qu'on doit rester ici longtemps ? Je veux dire, je suis contente d'être avec toi mais… Je ne me sens pas trop dans mon élément et… je suis un peu fatiguée.

Je devinais que sa fatigue était due au fait soit d'avoir pleuré, soit de s'être trop souvent retenue de le faire. Je ne lui en voulais pas, sortir lui changeait certainement les idées pendant quelques instants, mais je ne devais pas essayer de trop la pousser. Pour l'instant, s'en tenir à aborder le sujet de son hypothétique future « libération sexuelle » serait suffisant.

- Ça va, lui répondis-je, je ne le prends pas personnel. Par contre, je ne te laisse pas partir d'ici avant que tu aies adressé la parole à un ou une inconnu(e). Il peut s'agir d'un homme, il peut s'agir d'une femme, tu peux seulement commander un verre d'eau au barman… Tu peux même t'en tenir à un simple « Pardon » en souriant à quelqu'un qui te bloque le chemin, l'important c'est que tu aies dit quelque chose à quelqu'un. Et ne me réponds pas que c'est stupide, j'te connais Malory Hampton, je sais très bien que rien qu'à cette idée, ton cœur commence à débattre.

Elle me souriait, penaude.

- Allez, ensemble on réussira bien à ébrécher ta timidité.

Elle me regarda, se leva et, lentement, se dirigea vers le comptoir. À cette distance, je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qui se déroulait, mais je devinais qu'elle posait une question au barman, question à laquelle il répondit avec un sourire et un hochement de tête en lui tendant quelques instants plus tard un verre d'eau glacée. Je vis qu'il lui demandait à son tour quelque chose, après quoi elle rosit légèrement en répondant. Comme un semblant de conversation était entamé, je me mis à scruter la place.

Je croisai alors un regard qui devint rapidement intéressé. Une paire d'yeux bleus, entourés d'un visage carré, dans la trentaine, d'un nez fin et de cheveux courts, légèrement bouclés, châtains.

_Ô bonsoir monsieur l'inconnu_.

Je lui esquissai un sourire en me retournant. J'irais le voir plus tard. Aussi charmant qu'il puisse être, il attendrait que ma meilleure amie soit partie.

Meilleure amie qui revenait à l'instant, avec un air un peu niais.

- J'ai réussit Amy ! Je lui ai parlé ! Et il m'a même traitée de « jolie fille »… enfin il m'a demandé si c'était la première fois que je venais ici parce qu'il se serait souvenu d'une « jolie fille » comme moi, tu te rends compte ? Je crois qu'il flirtait !

- Tu vois ? Le monde entier peu t'appartenir si seulement tu oses un peu ! M'exclamais-je, réellement enthousiaste.

- Tu sais, je te suis vraiment reconnaissante de tout ce que tu fais pour moi…

- Arrête Mal, c'est rien, tu sais bien…

- Attends, laisse-moi parler. Alors je disais, j'apprécie beaucoup. Je voulais donc te demander… tu sais que mon nouvel appartement est un peu grand pour moi, et je me rends compte que je n'aime pas trop habiter seule. Enfin, je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir y emménager avec moi ? Je sais que tu te plains toujours de ton logement, alors je me disais… Comme j'allais retourner chez moi maintenant, j'te laisse un peu de temps pour y penser avant de me donner une réponse, mais je crois que tu serais géniale comme colocataire.

Ça pour une surprise, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'était que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Il était de notoriété presque publique que mon chez moi laissait plutôt à désirer, point de vue confort, mais comme j'y étais rarement, j'avais appris à m'y habituer. Par contre, l'offre de Malory était plus que tentante; habiter avec ma meilleure amie dans son appartement de rêve aux grandes fenêtres, c'était vraiment une occasion à ne pas manquer, même si le loyer était un petit peu plus élevé que chez moi. Il y avait seulement un truc…

- Mal, tu sais que _j'adorerais_ être ta coloc. Vraiment. Un de mes rêves se réaliserait. En plus, ton appart… enfin. Mais, t'es certaine que tu veux habiter _avec moi _?

- Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre.

- Tu sais ! Je suis toujours partie, je bois, je découche, je suis un peu impulsive, un peu compulsive, et quand j'ai un contrat, je suis invivable. Tu réalises tout ça, si ?

- Amelia Cregg, je te connais depuis que l'âge de 11 ans, bien sur que je sais tout ça. Est-ce que ça m'a déjà empêché d'être ton amie ? Jamais. Tiens, je t'ai apporté une clef et j'ai laissé une chambre libre pour toi. Avec toutes tes affaires et les miennes, le décor risque d'être un peu chargé, mais on avisera. Et puis, les plafonds sont hauts, alors ça ne devrait pas être si terrible.

- Est-ce qu'il y aura de la place pour mes plantes ?

- Bien sur…

- J'aménage dès demain soir.

Sur ce, nous nous serions dans nos bras, heureuses comme des gamines. Malory prit son manteau peu après et me dit aurevoir en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je souriais encore lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle. Aujourd'hui était une bonne journée.

_Maintenant, où peut bien se trouver le bel inconnu de tout à l'heure…?_

Je scrutais le bar à la recherche des yeux bleus, lorsque je l'aperçu un peu plus loin. Beau gosse, décidément. Il me fit signe que la place à côté de lui était libre. Je lui fis un léger sourire en nettoyant sommairement mes lunettes à montures sombres, classiques et rectangulaires, bus d'un trait ce qui restait de mon verre de firewiskey, rajustai ma petite robe noire et me dirigeai vers lui en peignant négligemment de mes doigts une mèche de cheveux qui prenait naissance à ma nuque.

* * *

Dieu que ce type était ennuyant. Le genre d'homme qui vous demande ce que vous faites dans la vie et qui oublie la réponse en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, mais qui pourrait vous parler de sa personne pendant des heures, sans s'arrêter. Une sacrée chance pour lui, son apparence physique compensait pour son manque d'esprit.

Il était maintenant près d'une heure du matin en j'en avais marre de l'écouter. Soit je revenais chez moi, bredouille, soit j'accélérais les choses. (_Allez, option 2._)

- Il se fait tard, tu pourrais m'offrir un verre chez toi ? lui proposai-je avec un sourire.

* * *

Près de 2h du matin. Il en aura mit du temps pour mettre son manteau.

- Essaie de ne pas faire trop de bruit en entrant, me disait le type aux yeux bleus en déverrouillant la porte de son appartement, je ne sais pas si ma colocataire est rentrée. Elle était dans une soirée aussi je crois, mais si elle dort, il serait préférable de ne pas la réveiller.

* * *

Un peu plus de 4h du matin. Je sortais à peine de la douche et le type au yeux bleus, Daniel je crois, dormais déjà d'un sommeil épuisé, nu sous ses couvertures. C'était le moment idéal pour s'esquiver en douce sans le réveiller et s'éviter le malaise de la conversation pré départ _(« Tu t'en vas déjà ? » « Euh, oui, c'est que… Je travaille demain… » « Comment est-ce que je peux te revoir ? »_ _Et bla bla bla_).

Toujours enroulée dans une serviette de bain et armée de ma baguette magique je fis discrètement léviter mes vêtements jusqu'à l'extérieur de la chambre, refermai la porte doucement et me rhabillai dans la cuisine, la lumière fermée. Après avoir retrouvé mon sac à mains et enfilé mes chaussures et mon manteau, je sortis de l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds et refermai la porte en retenant mon souffle.

Une fois la porte fermée, je pouvais recommencer à respirer normalement. Les lumières du corridor étaient toutes allumées en permanence. Daniel (_?_) habitait dans un édifice moldu, je devais donc prendre l'ascenseur pour retourner au rez-de-chaussée. Au moment ou j'appuyais sur le bouton pour descendre, j'entendis distinctement la porte de l'appartement que je venais de quitter s'ouvrir et se refermer et quelqu'un se diriger vers moi. J'appréhendais déjà le pire quand un jeune homme qui m'était totalement inconnu approcha, ayant l'air de vouloir se faire aussi discret que moi.

- Tu… tu sors aussi de là ? Dis-je en brisant la glace.

- Oui.

- Oh. La colocataire.

- Ouais… Mais euh, tu sais comment on sort d'ici ? Me demande-t-il un peu nerveusement.

Je notais dans sa voix un accent du sud de l'Écosse. Intéressant.

- Oui oui, tu n'as qu'à me suivre. Tu n'avais jamais pris un ascenseur avant ?

- Non, enfin, oui tout à l'heure mais je n'ai pas porté attention à la procédure, me répondit-il embarrassé. Attends, tu es bien une…, rassure-moi ?

Je lui souris en montrant ma baguette magique, cachée dans une poche intérieure de mon manteau. Il paru rassuré. L'ascenseur ouvra ses portes et je lui fis signe de me suivre alors que j'y entrais et lui montrai, de manière très pédagogue, sur quel bouton appuyer. Alors que les portes se refermaient sur nous, un silence gênant s'installa. Spécifions que l'immeuble dans lequel nous étions mesurait quinze étages et que l'appartement duquel nous sortions tous les deux était situé au douzième (_Quel frimeur. Il n'y a même pas possibilité d'avoir une sortie de cheminée dans un appartement pareil !_).

- Alors euh, t'es écossais?

En terme d'insignifiance, j'aurais difficilement pu faire mieux.

- Oui… Et toi t'es américaine?

Silence. Il avait réussit à me surpasser.

- Oui… de New York.

Nouveau silence.

- C'est ta copine qui habite là ? Demandais-je en pointant vers le haut nonchalamment.

- Oh. Non. Non. En fait, autant que son colocataire est ton copain j'imagine…

- … Ce qui voudrait dire que tu n'as qu'un très vague idée de son prénom ! M'exclamais-je en faisant mine d'avoir été frappée d'une révélation.

- Voilà ! Exactement ! Répondit-il à son tour d'un air faussement enthousiasmé.

Septième étage et retour de l'atmosphère de malaise.

- Alors… Tu fais quoi à Washington ? À part… tu sais, continuais-je pour soutenir la conversation.

- Oh. En fait, je suis ici avec mon patron. On doit passer un contrat avec des gens qui nous aiderons à régler un problème de… avec des clients. Et toi ?

- J'habite ici. Je travaille ici, aussi. Le plus souvent.

- Ah.

Nouveau silence.

_Regarder par terre, regarder les numéros d'étages défiler_ (cinquième étage)_, jeter un coup d'œil à la personne à côté de moi._

Il était plutôt agréable à regarder lui aussi. Même à 4h30 du matin, même après une soirée bien arrosée, même après s'être tapé une inconnue. Un grand brun aux yeux foncés et à l'allure sportive, arborant l'attitude nonchalante typique des Royaumes Unis. Par contre moi, je devais faire peur à voir à cette heure-ci, il valait donc mieux continuer à regarder ailleurs.

- Tu fais quoi comme travail ? Me demanda-t-il en brisant de nouveau le silence.

- Je, commençais-je. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Et toi ?

Il eut un léger sourire en regardant le sol.

- C'est un peu compliqué aussi.

- Bien sur.

Je ne pouvais m'attendre à ce qu'il prenne le temps de m'expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants de son boulot si moi-même je n'avais pas vraiment envi de le faire. Et puis, c'était surtout une question rhétorique. J'étais cependant agréablement surprise, car le type que je venais de quitter, lui, n'aurait pas hésité à tout me raconter en détails.

Premier étage et… Rez-de-chaussée. C'était pas trop tôt.

- Tu loges où ? Lui demandais-je. Je veux dire, je ne tiens pas réellement à savoir_ où_ tu loges, je me demandais seulement si tu croyais être capable d'y retourner seul sans trop de problème. Parce que crois-moi Washington peu devenir un vrai labyrinthe pour un néophyte. Et puis, continuais-je plus sérieusement, tu sais qu'il n'est jamais très prudent de transplanner après avoir bu.

- Je devrais m'en sortir, me répondit-il en cachant un léger sourire.

J'avais la vague impression qu'il se moquait de moi.

- Bien. Alors ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer, répliquais-je en passant la porte du hall d'entrée qui menait vers l'extérieur.

Comme je m'éloignais déjà dans une direction opposée à la sienne, il lança :

- Attends, j'ai oublié ton nom !

- Tu ne l'as pas oublié, je ne te l'ai jamais dit ! Lui criais-je, maintenant loin de lui, en lui faisant un signe d'adieu de la main.

Je l'entendis éclater d'un rire franc et lorsque je me retournais, quelques secondes plus tard, je le vis monter à l'arrière d'une voiture sombre, stationnée à l'autre extrémité de la rue. Je me surpris alors à me demander si la personne qui conduisait l'avait attendu à cet endroit tout ce temps. (_Naah, impossible._)

* * *

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard (10h30, très exactement) au son de mon alarme avec un léger mal de bloc et la gorge sèche comme de désert du Sahara. À tâtons et la tête encore dans l'oreiller, je trouvai ma baguette magique au pieds du lit.

- _Accio_ _gobelet_ !

Immédiatement, je regrettai ce que je venais de faire alors que la moitié de l'eau que contenait le verre se rependait sur le chemin entre la table et moi. Je pris une gorgée de ce qui restait et plongeai ma main dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet à la recherche d'un fiole de potion anti gueule de bois. J'en dénichai une entre deux enveloppes de courrier encore scellées (« De toutes manières, je sais déjà ce qu'il y a dedans. ») et la bu d'un trait. La potion mit quelques minutes à faire effet, minutes que je passai à écouter distraitement le radio journal des sorciers de la côte est.

« _… et c'est ce qui récapitule, Carolius, les dernières bourdes du Secrétaire à la Magie et bientôt leader de l'opposition. Rappelons-nous c'est son rival, Leonard Riverborn du Front pour une sorcellerie progressiste – plus communément appelé le « FSP », qui a remporté récemment, et au terme d'une lutte très serrée, les dernières élections _(à cette évocation, j'esquissai un sourire)_. Ce dernier sera assermenté au lendemain du solstice d'hiver. Un événement à ne pas manquer !_

- _Absolument, merci Paul ! Maintenant passons aux nouvelles sportives avec Jonas Marburry. On vous écoute Jonas._

- _Et bien Carolius, comme nous nous y attendions tous étant donné la blessure de Rubenfeld, New York a écrasé Philadelphie au match de Quodpot d'hier soir. Un match sans grands rebondissements qui était joué dès la mi-temps, mais qui permettra à l'équipe newyorkaise de prendre la tête du classement de la division de l'est. Dans une autre veine, nous avons appris que le manager de Flaquemare, renommé club de Quidditch professionnel d'Angleterre, était en visite aujourd'hui même à Washington avec quelques membres de sa délégation. Est-il venu recruter ? Nul ne saurait le dire car cette escapade devait apparemment rester secrète…_ »

Je me redressai lentement sur mon lit en frottant mon visage de mes mains pour mieux me réveiller, me levai en augmentant le volume de la radio alors que les animateurs délaissaient les nouvelles du jour pour un peu de musique et me dirigeai sans hâte vers la douche. Aujourd'hui, je devais me rendre à un déjeuner d'affaire avec mon patron pour y rencontrer de nouveaux clients. Comme je n'avais été avertie que la veille, je me disais qu'il devait s'agir d'une rencontre du type « nous ne sommes pas certains de vouloir recourir à vos services, mais vendez-nous votre salade et nous vous recontacterons d'ici quelques semaines. » C'était donc exactement ce dont j'avais besoin car je n'avais aucune envie de me replonger dans un nouveau contrat alors que le dernier venait à peine de se terminer.

Et ce dernier contrat en avait été tout un, à la hauteur du type d'emploi que j'occupais. J'étais en effet l'une des associés de chez Alyman et associés, l'unique cabinet sorcier d'experts en relations publiques du monde occidental, qui n'existait en fait que depuis deux années. Le monde des sorciers ayant énormément de retard sur le monde des moldus à ce niveau (nous vivions dans un véritable paradis du ragot journalistique où la presse, toute puissante, racontait tout ce qu'elle voulait sans que rien ne soit jamais démenti), notre existence était encore quelque peu méconnue ce qui faisait en sorte que pour rentabiliser notre boîte, nous devions nous spécialiser dans presque tout ce qui consistait le domaine des relations publiques. Mon rôle pouvait donc passer d'attachée de presse à organisatrice de campagne en passant par attachée politique ou conseillère aux communications. C'est par ailleurs en ce dernier rôle qu'avait consisté ma dernière mission refaire l'image publique de l'épouse du candidat à la direction du Secrétariat à la magie, Leonard Riverborn.

J'avais toujours trouvé cruel le traitement médiatique qui avait jusqu'alors réservé à Claudia Riverborn, une sorcière puissante, capable et indépendante qui avait été transformée en hystérique par la plume de la majorité des tabloïdes sorciers américains. Ceux-ci n'appréciant pas se faire ignorer par une femme qui valait beaucoup mieux qu'eux, ils avaient décidé de se venger en lançant sur elle une campagne de discrédit total à coup de gros titre aussi ridicules que « Exclusif : Claudia Riverborn est-elle réellement une sorcière ? » et ce, en plein départ de la campagne électorale. Le FSP, à court d'idées, avait donc décidé de faire appel à nos services et comme j'étais la seule femme de la boîte, on m'avait évidemment refilé le dossier. C'est ainsi qu'à coup de journées de bénévolat dans les hôpitaux sorciers – Mrs Riverborn était médicomage – d'entrevues ciblées et de faveurs que me devaient certains journalistes, son image médiatique était peu à peu passée de « l'épouse hystérique du candidat » (dieu que je détestais ce terme) à « la femme forte en qui on peut avoir confiance pour ne jamais nous mentir ». Toute cette histoire, qui avait été d'une superficialité affligeante, s'était terminée avec la victoire récente de Leonard Riverborn, pour qui sa femme avait finit par devenir un atout dans la plupart des sondages et des vox pop.

Nous étions 5 associés chez Alyman: moi, mon deuxième meilleur ami, Joshua Fitzwallace (un colosse qui me dépassait d'une bonne tête et qui possédait un intelligence stratégique impressionnante), l'ancien journaliste Charlie Hayes (un vieil afro-américain tout droit arrivé de la Nouvelle-Orléans et dont l'expérience de terrain était une véritable mine d'or), Wesley Tribbey (un gamin que j'avais été chargée de recruter à la sortie du collège) et bien sur le fondateur, Douglas Alyman, ancien professeur d'histoire politique de la magie à l'Institut de sorcellerie de Salem, là où j'avais poursuivit mes études. Comme j'étais devenue son assistante de recherche, il avait tout de suite pensé à moi pour le suivre dans son projet. Si au départ, alors que nous n'étions que trois (Doug, Josh et moi), il nous avait fallu ramer pour trouver des clients potentiels, la situation avait aujourd'hui quelque peu changé. Le mot s'était passé et les contrats, encore relativement peu nombreux, venaient maintenant à nous.

Je ressortis de la douche en me cognant le genou sur le lavabo de la salle de bain. Avant de me mettre à proliférer une énième série d'insultes dirigées vers mon minuscule appartement, je me rappelai que pas plus tard que ce soir-là, j'aménagerais chez Malory. Pour une sorcière, surtout habitant seule, trouver un logement à Washington n'était pas chose facile car parmi les principales commodités requises se trouvait, en haut de la liste, la disponibilité d'un foyer et d'une cheminée. Sans ce détail, difficile de communiquer avec le monde extérieur, même s'il était de plus en plus à la mode de s'en passer. Pour ma part, il était hors de question que je me contente de passer par des cafés-cheminée, particulièrement avec mon travail. J'avais donc dû me rabattre sur le premier appart pourri que j'avais trouvé et répondant à ces exigences.

Je séchai mes cheveux d'un coup de baguette et m'inspectai un instant dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Grâce ma douche et à la potion que j'avais ingéré, ma gueule de bois n'avait pas laissé de trace. La rougeur autour de mes yeux gris était disparue et mes cheveux longs et bruns foncés, même s'ils méritaient définitivement qu'on en rafraichisse la coupe, avaient à tout le moins l'air propres. Tant mieux, j'avais horreur d'avoir à me maquiller pour un rendez-vous d'affaires. J'avais rapidement appris que dans le milieu, être une femme faisait en sorte d'avoir en quelque sorte deux pentes à remonter pour gagner la confiance de ses clients. Il y avait d'abord celle où il fallait expliquer l'utilité de ses services et que tout le monde, mes collègues comme moi-même, devions surmonter étant donné l'étrangeté de notre entreprise pour le monde des sorciers. Puis il y avait celle ou il fallait prouver sa propre capacité – ou comme j'aimais à l'appeler, l'éternelle question de l'émotivité. « Sera-t-elle capable de mettre son émotivité de côté pour accomplir ce boulot ? » était la question qu'on n'osait jamais poser mais qui pourrissait toujours l'atmosphère de chaque première rencontre. Comme si le fait d'être une femme allait forcément faire en sorte qu'il me prendrait l'envie de ménager nos adversaires, le monde de la magie pouvait faire preuve d'un de ces machismes parfois ! Dans tous les cas, arriver maquillée à une rencontre de ce type n'avais pour effet que d'augmenter ce sentiment en donnant une impression de désir de séduction, ce qui en enlevait énormément de sérieux à mon image de professionnelle.

Pour le coup aujourd'hui, je n'avais aucune idée de qui se trouverait à cette rencontre, Doug n'ayant pas jugé bon de m'en dire plus. Tout ce dont j'avais été mise au courant était que je devais le rencontrer à 11h45 dans un restaurant moldu situé à mi-chemin entre nos bureaux et ceux du Département de la magie et que nos invités nous y rejoindraient à 12h – Doug devant vouloir garder ce 15 minutes pour s'assurer de la réservation et pour me briefer un minimum. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure qui défilait. Déjà 11h20. Je passai donc un tailleur sobre, coiffai mes cheveux en un chignon haut et, sans oublier de remettre mes lunettes, transplannai dans une ruelle sombre bien connue des sorciers de Washington, non loin de là où je devais me rendre.

Quand j'arrivai enfin au restaurant – à exactement 11h42 – Doug y était déjà, attendant dans l'entrée que notre table nous soit attribuée. Douglas Alyman était un homme dans la force de l'âge qui imposait le respect par sa stature et son expérience mais qui avait su garder un cœur d'enfant. Aujourd'hui, il semblait exceptionnellement fébrile, ou anxieux. Du moins c'est ce que je dénotai lorsqu'il me fit un signe de la main pour que je vienne le rejoindre à la table, dont il restait trois place libres. Mon patron avait toujours voulu fonctionner de cette manière pour les premières rencontres : ne jamais se mettre en position d'infériorité ni en position de supériorité; ils seraient deux, nous serions deux. C'était une question de respect mutuel. Je répondis à son signe et m'approchai rapidement de la table.

- Bon matin ! lui fis-je en tirant une chaise à côté de la sienne. Est-ce que tu vas finalement me dire qui est-ce qu'on rencontre ?

- Pas tout de suite, me répondit-il avec l'aire d'un gamin qu'on amenait acheter une glace.

_Fébrile, définitivement._

- Je leur ai promis de ne rien révéler avant leur arrivée, leur passage à Washington devait être discret, poursuivi-t-il. Tout ce que je peux te dire, et c'est pour cette raison que je voulais te voir un peu plus tôt, c'est qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un contrat très, _très_, important. Si tout fonctionne pour le mieux, cela pourrait signifier pour nous notre porte d'entrée dans le monde des sports !

_Des sports ?_

- Des sports ? Répondis-je en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Mais enfin Doug, pourquoi tu m'as demandé à moi ? C'est de Josh dont tu aurais eu besoin, ou à la rigueur du petit nouveau, mais pas de moi, je n'y connais…

- Ils on besoin d'un attaché de presse, fit-il en interrompant mes protestations, et tu es la plus douée dans le domaine. Qui plus est, ils veulent quelqu'un comme toi, un néophyte en la matière, quelqu'un qui pourra poser un regard neuf sur leur problème. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi.

- Mouais… répondis-je en maugréant. Tu as intérêt à ce qu'ils n'essaient pas de ridiculiser mon manque de culture sportive, sinon j'te jure que…

- Chut, fit-il en me coupant la parole, ils sont en avance, ils arrivent !

Nous nous levâmes aussitôt pour accueillir un homme grisonnant, la cinquantaine avancée, à la carrure qui suggérait celle d'une athlète à la retraite, suivit d'un grand type, plutôt sportif aussi, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux de la même couleur.

_Mais… ce visage._

J'étais certaine de l'avoir vu quelque part, mais où ? À voir les yeux plissés du type aux cheveux bruns, je devinai qu'il se posait la même question. Lorsque finalement je réalisai.

_Le type de l'ascenseur._

Je restai gelée sur place en m'imaginant la suite. Je passerais déjà pour une trainée aux yeux d'au moins la moitié des nouveaux clients – qui devaient s'avérer _si_ importants – que nous rencontrions.

_Au moins, ça explique la voiture qui l'attendait._

- Miss Cregg, fit mon patron, je vous présente Philbert Deverill, manager du célèbre club de quidditch Flaquemare, et Olivier Dubois, son futur capitaine et possiblement ton futur défi. Messieurs Deverill et Dubois, voici Amelia Cregg, notre meilleure attachée de presse.

À voir les yeux de Dubois s'écarquiller alors qu'il me serrait la main, je compris qu'il avait lui aussi compris d'où il me reconnaissait.

_Il fallait vraiment que je gâche tout._

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre et le prochain ne devrait pas trop tarder.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Dans tous les cas, laissez-moi un petit commentaire !


End file.
